The Love Letter
by moriah93ohio
Summary: Yugi writes a letter to Yami. what happens when Yami reads it? Maybe a lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an introduction. I was just wondering what everyone would think of this. Don't be mad me if it not that good. I'm still learning. I like to write. I just need to think of some good plots. **

**The Love Letter**

Yugi was in his room doing his homework. While he was doing his homework, his thought wondered off to Yami.

Yugi had recently come to accept that he had feeling for his other half, but was reluctant on telling him. He didn't want to be rejected or have Yami leave him. He wanted him to stay. If that meant keeping his feelings a secret than he would have to.

He decided to write him a love letter, but he wasn't planning on giving it to him. He got a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing.

_Dear Yami,_

_I know that we are good friends, but I can't help but think of you more than that. The feeling I have for you are more than just friends or brotherly. I would have told you this aloud, but I don't want you to go away and leave me. I can't help but be close you because when I am my heart beats faster. I like having you around me because I feel safe and warm. You're such a nice person. You're nice, sweet, kinda, and really generous, and caring. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I just wish that person was me. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you._

_Love, _

_Yugi_

After he got finished writing the letter, he folded it up and put it inside the drawer next to his bed. He went downstairs to eat dinner. 'I guess I'll finish my homework later'. He thought. He ran downstairs, but he bumped into someone muscular on the way. "Hi, Yugi. Are you late for something?" Yami asked." Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you okay?" Yugi asked, feeling embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you, Aibou." He said. "I'm okay. I better go get dinner." He said, before running off to the kitchen.

Yami was getting worried. Yugi didn't seem to like being around him anymore. Whenever they would be together, Yugi would make up some excuse and run off. 'Maybe he doesn't like being around me anymore' he thought, as he went upstairs. He went into Yugi's room and saw that he still had his homework scattered on the bed. He decided to make it a little neater. After he was finished, he went to lie down on the bed.

Back down stairs, Yugi was washing his dishes, getting ready to go into his room. When he got finished, he ran back upstairs, not knowing that Yami was in his room.

Yami was lying on the bed, thinking. Yami cared about Yugi. He was like his best friend. But ever since he got his own body, he seemed to be attracted to Yugi. Yugi seemed as if he was trying to avoid him lately. He didn't know why. Yami decided to write a letter to Yugi telling him how he felt. He didn't want to tell him in person. He was scared that Yugi might think of him differently. That their relationship might be strained because of it. He also was scared of rejection. He got a piece of paper from one of Yugi's folders and a pencil from off the drawer and started writing.

_Dear Yugi,_

_I know that I and you are just friends, but my heart is telling me something different. I know that this is wrong but I can't help but think of you differently. Since I got my body, you seem to be acting differently. I keep wondering if it because of me. That maybe you don't like being around me anymore. I like being around you. When I am, my heart beats faster and I can't seem to think straight. You are always in my thoughts. I think of you all the time. I hope that you will not think of me differently. I don't want to lose you. You mean everything to me. You are really a sweet person. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I just wish that person would be me. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you._

_Love,_

_Yami_

When he got finished with the letter, he folded it up and put it in the drawer next to the bed. He noticed that there was another piece of folded paper so he picked it and put his in there. 'I wonder what this is' he thought. He was going to read it when he heard Yugi coming. He closed the drawer and shoved the piece of paper in his pocket, hoping Yugi didn't see anything.

Yugi finally finished cleaning and was heading back up to his room. 'I wonder where Yami is. I haven't seen him since I bumped into him. I hope he is okay.' He thought, before turning into his room. He stopped when he saw that Yami was there. He seemed as if he was nervous about something. ' I hope he didn't find my letter! I should have put it somewhere else' he thought, aloud. "Hey, Yugi. What's up?" Yami asked, nervously. Nothing, I just thought I would finish my homework. What are you doing in here?" Yugi asked. "I was just lying down for a bit. I was really tired. I hope you don't mind." He said. "No, I don't mind. I'm just wondering why you would be in here, if you have your own room." He said, suspiciously. I was walking past, and saw that your bed was messy so I decided to clean it a little. When I got finish I decided to rest a bit, until you got back." He said giving Yugi a smile. The kind that made Yugi's heart melts. "Oh, well…. Thank you." He said, not know what to say. Well, Aibou…. I should get going. I have cleaning to do." He said before running to his room. Okay, see you later." Yugi called from behind him. 'That's weird. I wonder what's wrong.' He thought while heading toward his bed, lying down. He opened the drawer and the paper was still in it. He picked it up and unfolded it. He noticed that the beginning read "Dear Yugi" not "Dear Yami". He opened it further and noticed the letter was from Yami.

Meanwhile, Yami ran into his room and took out the letter from his pocket. He unfolded and saw that it said "Dear Yami", so he knew that it was for him. He skipped down to the ending without reading it and saw that the letter was from Yugi.

* * *

**I like the way the story came out so fat. I hope you enjoyed it too. I'm thinking about what I'm going to do next. Tell me what you think. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the new chapter of The Love Letter. I know that it is not Yugi or Yami, but since this is my story, then that's how I had them. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As Yugi looked at the letter, he thought he was dreaming. He didn't believe that Yami loved him. '_Am I dreaming? There's no way the Yami loves me. No way.' _He thought. But the prove was right in his face. Yami had written him a letter telling him the say thing that he told him.

Now, we all know that Yugi is really shy; he didn't want to tell Yami how he felt. But he couldn't take the emotion inside him anymore. They were eating at him. I mean truthfully, how was he supposed to do his homework, if his mind was concentrating on others things, well, someone.

Yugi knew that he loved Yami. There was no doubt about that. He would do anything for Yami. He would even die for Yami. He would not be able to take not having him around him. He was his dark half, his best friend, and his secret love.

He didn't understand why Yami would love him. He was the opposite of Yami. Yami was brave and strong. Yugi was weak and scared. Those two traits alone would not be in the attracting factor. He couldn't think of anything else but that problem. But as he thought, his thoughts came to an unanswered question. What would he do now?

----------------------------------------

Yami had the letter in his hand. He was lying on his bed thinking. So many thoughts were coursing through his mind at the same time; it was hard to decipher them.

He didn't understand why Yugi would love him. He used to be a pharaoh and had pharaoh like qualities. He wasn't used to this kinda of lifestyle. He wasn't used to this kinda of world. His world was extremely different than the one he is in now.

He didn't have cars, and he didn't have lights. He most certainly didn't know to tell someone of his feelings. It wasn't like him to express his feelings to others. And as for writing letter, that really his best idea.

Because he was still learning how to write in the language that had vowels in them, he wasn't sure if he had made his feelings clear.

He wasn't sure if all his feelings were clearly in the letter, so Yugi would know that he truly loved him and that he wasn't joking.

Yami had always thought that Yugi was a good person. He was kind hearted, he was never selfish. He would do anything for anybody. He was like in angel in Yami's eyes.

Yugi could get anyone with his kind-heart, but he fell in love with him. Yami was the darker half of Yugi. They were totally different.

One was dark, as the other was light. Two opposites that meant a lot to the other. Yami thought for a long time. But there was an unanswered question that lingered in his thoughts. What would he do now?

-----------------------------------------------------

Yugi and Yami sat in their rooms, thinking of the same question. How were they going to act around each other now that they knew the others secret feelings?

Would they act like nothing happened or would they explore their new feelings? But they also didn't wasn't going to confront the other for fear of being of wrong.

They were confused about what to do when the other was around.

I guess only time with tell.

* * *

**Well that the next chapter. I might write another one chapter tomorrow or in a couple of days. It depends on how many review I get. So those of you, who made a story alert for this, please be sure to review.**

**I want to thank Masaka1 for the advice and the ideas. I am a new writer and it will take time before I understand the characters that I am writing about. So please do not give up on me. I will get it soon.**

**Well I'm sure that you guys know the drill. Please review, review, review! I may be a newbie but I still liked reviews. Tell me what you think. Highly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is a message for the people who like my story 'The Love Letter'. I'm kinda having a problem at think about what I want to happen in the last chapter!

I know what I want to happen but I can't think of a good plot for it!

I was that some of brilliant reviews could give me some ideas. That would really be appreciated. I'm sure that there a lot of smart people that could help me.

Also I'm think of making it a steamy lemon, and since I'm a newbie, I was hoping that you guys could give me some help with that. Not too much, but a good idea.

Don't hate me because I'm having a little writer's block and asking for help.

I hope that so far you guys have liked my story. I wanted it to go out with a big finish!

Well, if you want you could PM me or you could email me. I don't really care which one you use.

I hope to talk to you guys soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I also want to thank you for the suggestions. They gave me a good idea of how I wanted to end this. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since Yugi and Yami read each others letters. Yugi had been trying really hard not to see Yami. If he did, it was only for a couple of seconds.

Yugi and Yami were in their rooms, thinking. It seemed that was all they ever did. They would come out to eat, take a shower, and go to school (Yugi, anyway).

Grandpa was starting to get worried. He hardly ever saw them anymore. _'Whatever has happened, I'm sure they'll work it out.' he thought._

Yugi was afraid that if he saw Yami, he would lose control of himself. He didn't want lust and desire to take control of him. Although the thought of that happening, was really hot and steamy in his mind. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. 'Since when did I start thinking like that? I know that Yami said he loved me in his letter, but that doesn't give me the right to start fantasizing about him!' he thought, scolding himself for his inappropriate thoughts.

Yami was also in his room, thinking. 'There has to be a way to get Yugi to talk to me!' he thought, frustrated. 'I know I told him I loved him, but he doesn't have to avoid me because of it. After all, he said the same thing. Atleast, I'm willing to work this out.' he thought to himself.

Yami didn't want to admit this, but, he was scared of losing control. Lately his thought of Yugi had taking him to place where his desire and lust took control of his thoughts. But he had to admit that it would be hot and steamy if he gave it to lust and desire. After he made the lustful thoughts go away, he decided to go downstairs. Grandpa had been quiet for a while and wanted to see if he was okay.

Meanwhile, Yugi was getting worried and decided to check on grandpa also.

Yugi ran downstairs. "Grandpa?" he called. No answer. Grandpa, are you down here?" he called getting closer to the kitchen.

He saw that there was note on the refrigerator. He picked it and read it.

_Yugi and Yami,_

_I am sorry I had to leave without telling you. I had some important business to take of. I will see you tomorrow. Take good care until I get back._

_I love you both._

_Love,_

_Grandpa_

Yugi read the letter again to see if he read it right. As he was reading, he heard someone coming downstairs. He had a pretty good idea that it was Yami. He saw the shocked look of Yugi's face. "What's wrong, Aibou? "

He asked concerned. "Grandpa left us this note." He said, handing him the note which Yami and read. I wonder why he didn't tell us he was leaving?" Yami asked aloud.

"I guess he didn't want to disturb us. Since we are always in our rooms." Yugi responded, getting ready to walk back up the stairs, feeling his heart beat faster. "Aibou, why do you keep avoiding me?" Yami asked, softly, but concerned.

I'm not avoiding you" he responded backing up alittle, when he saw that Yami was coming closer to him. "Actually, you are. And I want to know why." He said if a sexy voice, coming closer. Yugi was having a hard time getting his thoughts together. Yami voice was making him lose his self-control. He did his best to gather his thoughts before saying "I'm… not avoiding…you. I just… have a lot... of things… to do." He said trying to get his control together, which at the moment, he was failing miserably.

If you are not avoiding me, than why don't you want to be in the same room with me for more than 5 seconds?" he asked, almost sadly. "I… have a lot… of things… to do" he repeated, sensing the sadness in Yami's voice. He had been avoiding him. He just didn't know what to say to him.

"Yami… I'm sorry… I've been avoiding you, but after… we read those letters… I didn't know… what to say to you. I wasn't sure…how I was going to act around you, so I thought that avoiding you would be better." He confessed, getting a better handle on his thoughts, besides that fact that his body was filling with lust, and he knew that Yami could slowly see it in his eyes. 'I have to get out of here, before I lose control!' he thought aloud.

Yami looked at him, smiling evilly, knowing what his Yugi wanted. He got closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi looked at him confused, not knowing whether to give in or resist his growing passion.

Yami looked him in the eyes before he leaned down and connected his lips with Yugi's for a passionate kiss. Yugi moaned into the kiss, hoping he was not dreaming. 'His lips taste so sweet' he thought as his mind went blank. Yami pulled away, looking at Yugi. "I love you" he said to Yugi.

"I love you, too" he said before kissing Yami again. Yugi moaned into the kiss a he felt Yami push him up against the door. He didn't do anything because his mind was starting to be filled with passion and lust. Yami starting grinding his hips into Yugi's know that he was getting aroused every second. Yugi moaned out loud, loving the feel of Yami. Yugi took Yami shirt off, wanting to see Yami chest. Yami then took off Yugi shirt, wanting the same.

He took Yugi's pants off and then took his off. They were now completely naked, grinding into each other. Yami loved hearing Yugi moaned. He started grinding into him harder and harder, losing all control of his moments. Yugi moaned and moaned, not being able to stop. Loving what Yami was doing to him. Yami stopped his actions and looked at Yugi, who was pleading for him to continue. He slowing went inside him, not wanting to hurt him to much. Yugi screamed from the pain. Yami waited for him to get adjusted. "Yami…go on!" he said, wanted to feel Yami inside him. Yami thrusts starting out slow, but gradually picked up paced, loving Yugi moaning. "Ah…Yami…Harder!" he screamed. Yami complied and was thrusting into Yugi with the all strength he could get. After a while, he was trying to angle himself in different places trying to find…

"YAMI" Yugi screaming, feeling Yami hit that spot harder and harder.

Their passion was feeling the air, making it hard to breathe, but they didn't care. They were riding lust and desire and were in no hurry to let it go.

Yami knew they were getting close to they climax. He wrapped his hand around Yugi's member, and started to pump it in time with his hard thrust.

It quickly sent Yugi over the edge. His seeds landing on Yami's hand, while crying out his lover's name.

Feeling Yugi release, Yami released moments after, screaming Yugi's name. Yami and Yugi both collapsing to the floor, panting.

Yami was holding Yugi is his arms, not wanting to let go.

He picked Yugi up, with the remaining of his strength and put him on the nig couch, which was in the living room.

"I love you" Yugi said, before falling asleep, is his lovers arms.

"I love you, too" he said, before falling asleep too, both with a smile on their faces.

Yeah, I know that it took me long. I hope that the lemon was good. I also know that I didn't do the preparing thing for the lemon but I didn't have time. I also know that this went kinda fast, but I wanted to finish this story today.

Pleas review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it. Please review, review, and review again. 'Til next time!


End file.
